


洗礼

by sunnywasabi



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywasabi/pseuds/sunnywasabi
Summary: 杜撰的老沙被因佩尔收监的当天的故事，以及Mr.1右眼上的伤的来历。
Relationships: Crocodile/Mr. 1 | Daz Bones
Kudos: 1





	洗礼

**Author's Note:**

> 写文的时候还没有生命卡上达兹比克洛克达尔年轻十五岁的设定。所以这篇文里关于两人的过去的设定就只是杜撰了。Baptism是这篇的英翻。

达兹.波尼斯在等待。

他觉得自己等了很久，久到他在第四层地狱灼热的空气中浮想联翩。他想起很多年以前，他总是站在某间浴室外，等待另一个人梳洗完毕。那个家伙总是要花很长时间把自己擦干。他记得弥漫在雾气里似有似无的香水的气息。他会额外递给那个家伙一件外套披上。

他们从未挑明。克洛克达尔从不承认这事一份非常罕见的信任。对此达兹并没有感恩戴德，这不过是他身为保镖的本分。直到后来他们一度分开，有时达兹在报纸上看到克洛克达尔-阿拉巴斯坦的英雄，王下七武海，雨宴的老板-那张带着轻蔑的笑脸，总会忍不住想，现在是谁守在这家伙的浴室外呢?

再见面时他并没有问。

此刻克洛克达尔的浴室是推进城第四层的血池，警戒森严。

他们被送到大监狱就分开了。所有囚犯的个人衣物都要被收走，依次接受恶名昭著的“洗礼”: 被推下沸腾的血池。

据说是为了消毒。以及“洗涤心灵”。达兹听说过确实有把人洗一洗的奇怪果实，但比起心灵安宁，大监狱更需要囚犯们在意志上屈服。血池是对够格的囚犯的第一道真正的考验。这里很多人是能力者，戴着海楼石手铐被推入巨大的高温水池算不上享受。达兹怀疑有人大概熬不到被捞上来。至于在他之前已经“洗礼”完毕的Mr.2和Mr.3,祝他们在楼上过得开心。

离开水池后发给他们囚服，动作慢的免不了被暴打。于是刚刚平息的惨叫声又在囚犯中此起彼伏。但很快随着一个名字被大声喊出，血池的周围安静了。

“克洛克达尔! ”

是他?是那个人?囚犯们低声议论，忘了刚刚被敲暴的头，看向血池上方。

不愧是今天“洗礼”的压轴戏。达兹想。和前面一批一批被推下的囚犯不同，站在那里的只有克洛克达尔一人。他标志性的钩子被取下了，残缺的左腕无法戴上手铐，所以他只在右腕戴了临时的手环并上了脚镣。衣服和其他囚犯一样被剥去了。达兹听到身后有人议论这个据说非常厉害的七武海除了个子高一点也没什么特别的。

如果没有海楼石你们就知道他的右手有多特别了。达兹用眼扫了一下四周。看看这些警卫，他们全部端起了武器。更多的狱卒兽集结在了出口。达兹可以肯定此时此刻，大监狱局长麦哲伦也在同层的局长室紧盯着监视画面。

即使能力被海楼石压制，即使被摘除了钩子，即使被剥夺七武海称号，站在血池边面无表情的男人仍然是这里最危险的囚犯。狱卒兽得到了指令，举起了手中的大棒，肌肉紧绷。警卫做出了瞄准射击的姿势。

你们小看他的骄傲了。达兹看着这一切。那个家伙在有胜算时很狡猾，再卑鄙的手段也不在乎；可是当失败已成定局时，反而会以高傲的态度承受后果。在这里，众目睽睽之下，克洛克达尔既不会为了躲开狱卒兽的重击自己跳下血池，也不会做出别的不体面的举动。

想逃的话，在被送到这里前就已经逃了。

随着看守长的口令传来一声沉重的闷响，达兹嗅到了空气里一闪而灭的血腥。克洛克达尔落水时几乎悄无声响。第四层地狱此刻异常安静，只有血池下熊熊火焰燃烧的声音。

没有一声惨叫。

达兹站立的位置看不到血池里的情况。现场监督的看守长露出了些微惊讶的表情，但她只是看着手中的计时器，并没有下令干预。那条鳄鱼没那么容易死。

达兹能做的只有等待。浸水对能力者而言是酷刑，而克洛克达尔比其他能力者更怕水，这是这位前七武海的秘密之一。即使没有海楼石，只要沾上少量的水身体就无法沙化而暴露在攻击中。甚至于对其它能力者并无影响的雨天，都会让这个使用沙的能力者变得脆弱。这颗恶魔果实的优势和缺陷都很极端。这个秘密是他们未曾挑明的默契。

看守长的计时器发出蜂鸣。蜂鸣声在安静的第四层回响。前七武克洛克达尔结束了“洗礼”。他像其他的囚犯一样被捞出，粗暴的丢在达兹的对面。一套同样普通的囚服被扔在他身边。警卫依然如临大敌。

过去克洛克达尔从不允许他在自己擦干前进入浴室。阿拉巴斯坦战败时大雨倾盆，但他早些时候被索隆击倒，没有目睹最后的决战。此刻浑身湿透的躺在地上的克洛克达尔让达兹深感不安。

这种不安一方面来自于水对克洛克达尔的伤害即将暴露于人前。另一方面，眼前的沙鳄让达兹感到了某种他许久未有过的奇怪心情。可能是挡住了半张脸的湿漉漉的黑发，也可能是肌肉放松，以一种和环境格格不入的姿态优雅舒展的裸体，达兹突然觉得口干舌燥。

克洛克达尔没有说话，也没有起身去拿自己的囚服。一阵低声的议论慢慢自前向后在囚犯中升起。

“安静!”看守长发令。“囚犯克洛克达尔，立即起立! 穿上囚服，安装义肢，并戴上手铐!”

达兹这才注意到已经有看守拿来了那支钩子。他们要把钩子装回他的左腕，固定，再戴好手铐。和那支明晃晃的钩子相比，这个男人赋予干枯的右手才是真正的威胁。

克洛克达尔慢慢抬起头，几缕黑发从他眼前滑落至耳边。他看到了达兹，嘴角渐渐上扬，直到弧度和脸上那条长长的伤疤相同。克洛克达尔露出了那个嚣张的笑容。

“囚犯克洛克达尔! 立即起立! ”

警卫紧张起来，狱卒兽开始向这里移动。囚犯们开始骚动。

“他是傻的吗？警卫开枪我们也要倒霉了！”

“狱卒兽已经过来了!”

“这混蛋是要把麦哲伦也招来吗？”

“X的, 老子在海上的船就是被他沉了， 进了大监狱还要被他害死! ”

达兹掂量了一下手腕上的份量。

  
“有什么可拽的！不过是被打败了的七武海!有本事站起来打一架! ”

身后有大约四十名囚犯。三十人左右已经有明显的攻击意图。

“在这里早晚是死，有个七武海垫背也值了!”

这些都是将在四，五层服刑的重犯。

“不过是海军和政府的狗，一起上有什么好怕的！ ”

对大监狱的绝望和愤怒一时间有了发泄的出口。

达兹感到背后迫近的压力。克洛克达尔正在缓慢的坐起，一脸如常的冷笑让动作充满了傲慢和不屑。如果不知道那个关于水的秘密，达兹大概也会觉得这是一种明目张胆的挑衅。

看守长看向局长室的方向，一手按着耳机，仿佛确定了什么指示。然后她举起一只手。

囚犯们被这个举动吓得一缩。但向后退了一步的，是本已包围过来的警卫。

“囚犯克洛克达尔，在推进城你没有任何特权。立即起立穿好囚服，否则后果自负!”

克洛克达尔阴沉的笑了起来。

看守长放下了手。囚犯们惊得几乎要蹲下，但一起放下的，是守卫手里的枪。

狱卒兽也开始后撤。

达兹迅速明白了。囚犯禁止互相攻击的条例可以暂时废止。一个被海楼石压制的傲慢的前七武海，对面是和政府与七武海有仇的亡命徒。大监狱是想让他们互相给对方上一课。

囚犯们也明白了。他们犹豫着，互相打气。

“干...”

第一个喊出这个词并冲过来的被放倒了。

达兹转过身面对囚犯们。第二个和第三个被打碎了鼻梁和眼眶捂着脸蹲下，接下来一个冲过来的被海楼石的锁链勒住脖子抡起来，砸倒几个的同时传来骨头断裂的声音。血池边响起仿佛钝器击打的沉闷拳脚声，锁链的碰撞和绞缠声。关节和骨骼折断，鲜血喷溅。夹杂在怒吼和惨叫间，有人认出了“西海的杀手!”

那个声音戛然而止，消失在血池下的烈火中。

随即一声枪响，看守长的子弹擦过达兹，击中了冲向他的一名囚犯。Time Over.

十几名囚犯未参与这场斗殴，其他的都倒在了达兹面前。没有人能够越过这个西海杀手，碰到他们想要报复的前七武海。

时间大概够了。

达兹转过身。他的右眼视线被眉弓流下的血模糊了。不知何时克洛克达尔站了起来的，仍然裸体，脸上的笑容在达兹血肿的眼中看起来有点异样，像一件神秘的雕塑。达兹摇摇头，捡起地上的囚服。

看守长又一次看向局长室，随后示意达兹可以靠近。在达兹帮克洛克达尔穿上囚服时，她的枪仍然对着他们，然后枪口拨了一下，示意达兹后退。

“...抱歉，弄脏了衣服。”达兹垂下双手。

克洛克达尔向前贴近了一步，侧过头，在达兹的右眼上吻了一下，然后退回原地，舔了舔沾在嘴唇上的血迹，盯着他看了几秒，再次露出微笑，非常配合的由看守长为他重新装上左腕的钩子，固定，戴上海楼石手铐。

达兹感到惊讶，感到欣喜，感到疼痛，感到甜美，感到种种曾经有过和未曾有过的情绪。最后他感到眩晕，失去了意识。

\---------  
番外: 局长室

“刚才要是发生了什么事，您可能被撤职并且承担全部责任。那么我要把囚服改成黑白条纹浴巾这样就不用每次穿起来这么麻烦了。”副局长汉尼拔诚挚的建议。

“你觉得刚才那个克洛克达尔在搞什么名堂?”

“藐视推进城，激怒我们。虽然以前是七武海可也毕竟是海贼。您这么试探他挺危险的，万一出了差错以后我就是局长了。”

“如果情况不对我会亲自出去对付他们......你戴着面具为什么还往门口躲!”

“那么这些囚犯的处置?”

“受伤的先送去治疗。没有参与斗殴的留在Level 4, 打架的关进Level 5。那个达兹.波尼斯关一周禁闭，留在第四层。让他替我们对付一部分囚犯。当然，你要盯紧他。现在你去检查第六层，确保克洛克达尔关进去时没有任何差错。务必检查好海楼石手铐，这家伙一但使用能力门没有任何意义。”

这么危险的家伙一旦使用能力当然是您去处理了。还有那个达兹，看着就好危险，我不想惹。反正出了错也是您的责任。如果我当上局长，我也想要个打架时能帮我打二十，不，三十个的副手。汉尼拔心里想着，开始安排工作。


End file.
